


Variation 2

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [6]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning, Numbness, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, Sensation Play, clitoral stimulation, getting wet, hot sensation, masturbation addiction, sexual arousal, shower head, vagina discharge, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another different position for her daily "bath activity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variation 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit starting to lose track of where I've written till. :'D But I hope you like it anyway! :)

After a few days of using the shower hose method in "variation", her parents bought a new shower hose and removed the old one. She wanted to use that method again but when she tried to unscrew the shower head from the hose, she was unable to, because it was screwed really tightly. So, she had to return back to her old method, or so she thought.

She returned to using the old method of doing her "bath activity", which is squatting and spraying the top part of her vagina(clitoris) with the shower head she holds in her left hand, with the back of her hand and the shower head's head touching the floor, and her right hand on the ground balancing her. But she couldn't really feel much from it, in other words, it wasn't satisfying at all and it was taking her a really long time to get in the mood. She was getting more and more irritated, as she was wasting a lot of water which meant wasting a lot of money, and even though she wasn't physically aroused, she was kind of mentally aroused. Masturbating(she still didn't know what she was doing was called masturbation) or her shower activity had become such a daily habit, that it was weird to not do it. Rather than saying it's a habit, it was more like she was addicted to the feeling, and her body had a conditioned response whenever she was naked and in the showers. Her brain would automatically start thinking about doing it, because of the feeling she would get. Hence, she felt really sexually frustrated when she wasn't able to get the feeling she so wanted.

That led to her adjusting the area and power of the spray coming from the shower head, such that from a large area spray, it became a smaller area spray, with stronger pressure. This was so that it kind of mimicked the spray from the water hose, but this was much stronger, despite the fluctuations in the length of the spray occasionally. She did not stand up to spray at her clitoris like how she used the hose, but the usual method of squatting with open legs. The feeling of the strong spray hitting her clitoris felt really good, really intense. Especially since it had fluctuations, sometimes the spray hits her clitoris hard, but sometimes it's soft as well, such that it was unpredictable, and inconstant, so it made her feel more because when she least expected it, the spray hits her clitoris hard, and it felt OH SO GOOD, she wanted to moan. 

But then she had a thought, would it feel better if she sprayed her vagina from behind? So she decided to check that thought out. She stood up, and held the body of the shower head in her right hand, and moved the hand behind her. She spread her legs, putting her weight on her left foot, and tip-toed on her right leg, making it bend at a slight angle, and held the shower head upside down such that it was spraying her genital area from the back. It felt kind of weird, so she started lowering her body, slowly, into the squatting position, but she stopped halfway, in a position whereby she was showing her ass. The spray on her vagina at that position felt quite good, but it was difficult to maintain because her legs would give out even before she reached her high, and her right hand would have gone numb from the lack of blood, so she proceeded to squat. She continued holding the shower head behind her, and spraying her vagina. It felt a little weird, and she tried to find a position in which it would feel good. She shifted around until finally, she found one. She was kneeling on the floor, with her legs tip-toed and spread open, and her body slightly leaning forward. She held the body of the shower head behind her such that the spray coming from the shower head sprayed in a straight line right at the top part of her vagina. When she felt the first hit, she shuddered. It was really INTENSE, and with the fluctuating hardness and softness, she felt so vulnerable and excited. She didn't know when the spray would hit her right on the spot, or slightly beside it, and whether it was hard or soft, so she could only let herself go with the feeling. It slowly started to build, and she could feel herself dripping wet despite the presence of water, and she could feel the heat rising from her genital area up to her chest. She was occasionally holding her breath unknowingly, and panting slightly, her consciousness of her surroundings was starting to fade, as the intense sensation grew from her groin. The feeling grew and grew, and the top part of her vagina felt SO HOT, like it was burning, it grew hotter as the feeling grew, and she felt like she wanted to shout, "OH GOD!" or "HELP!", she wanted to moan, she whimpered slightly, just slightly, and then suddenly it felt like the feeling exploded within her, all over her body. She was trembling and having great difficulty keeping the spray at the same location, she closed her eyes shut as her mind went blank for a few seconds. The high lasted a few seconds before the continuous spraying on her clitoris became too strong for her she had to stop, as her body instinctively shied away from the pressure of the spray. She then slowly stood up with her tired body to continue her bath. She felt like her lower body was really heavy, and there was still a slight heated sensation at the top part of her vagina, and she could feel that she was slightly wet below. But then she adjusted the spray back to how it was, and continued with her bath.


End file.
